Darkened Days To Come
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Während Mairon in seiner Schmiede an einem neuen Werk arbeitet, bekommt er Besuch von Curumo, einem weiteren Maia aus dem Gefolge Aules. Mairon ist über dessen Anwesenheit nicht glücklich, duldet jedoch, dass dieser ein Gesrpäch über Melkor beginnt. Curumo vermutet, dass Melkors Absichten falsch sind, und erkennt, dass Mairon mehr weiß, als er vorgibt. [Darkened Days To Come - Sire


Das Feuer in der Esse brannte so heiß, dass die Luft um die Arbeitsstelle herum waberte. Das Metall lag rot glühend inmitten der Kohlen. Eine große Hitze war in der Schmiede, doch der Schmied selbst störte sich nicht daran. Ganz im Gegenteil liebte er diese, sein Mittel, um all diese wundervollen Dinge, seiner Hände Werk, zu erschaffen.

Große Freude war ihm in das hübsche Gesicht mit den markanten Zügen geschrieben, als er nach dem Rohmetall griff, es aus der Glut zog und auf den Amboss legte. Mit dem anderen Arm holte er weit aus und schwang den schweren Schmiedehammer. Mit einem tiefen, klirrenden Ton schlug er auf dem glühenden Metall auf, sodass die Funken stoben.

Einen Hammer wollte er schmieden, allein für seinen Meister – seinen _wahren_ Meister, nicht Aule. Groß sollte der Hammer werden und schrecklich anzusehen, damit jeder ihn im Kampf fürchten würde. Und der Kampf würde kommen, das wusste er, auch wenn noch niemand anderes davon auch nur zu ahnen schien. Gut so, befand er. Die Einflüsterungen seines Meisters zeigten Wirkung. Leise lachte er in sich hinein.

In dem Moment bemerkte Mayaronez, wie jemand anderes seine Schmiede betrat. Ungeachtet dessen setzte er seine Arbeit fort und blickte nur einmal kurz beiläufig auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn störte.

„Curumo", begrüßte er denjenigen.

„Aules begabtesten Schüler bei seiner Arbeit zuzusehen, ist doch immer wieder ein Genuss für sich", stellte der andere Maia fest.

Mayaronez zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. Er wusste, dass er der fähigste von Aules Schülern war und er wusste ebenso, dass Curumo, ein Mitschüler, ihn sehr für seine Arbeit bewunderte und wohl auch beneidete. Der, der den Namen der Geschickte trug, war immerhin selbst nicht der Geschickteste in Aules Schmieden.

„Ich mache einfach das, was ich am besten kann", sagte er nur schlicht.

„Euch, Mairon, bei der Arbeit zuzusehen ist immer wieder höchst erfreulich", fuhr Curumo fort. „Allein von der Beobachtung kann man so vieles lernen."

Mayaronez warf ihm einen vieldeutigen Seitenblick zu. Er wusste schon lange, dass Curumo sich bei ihm gutstellen wollte, auch wenn er den Grund dafür noch nicht kannte. Ahnte er etwas? Ahnte er, wem seine wahre Loyalität galt?

Er misstraute Curumo, stellte er fest. Der andere Maia war selbst sehr machthungrig, das erkannte er. Curumo strebte zu sehr nach höheren Zielen, nach Herrschaft und Bestimmung über andere. Noch war er nur ein Schüler wie sie alle, doch es nagte an ihm, auch wenn er es gut verbarg. Mayaronez wusste es besser.

Es missfiel ihm, dass Curumo ihm so ähnlich war. Die Gefahr, dass er ihn durchschaute, eben weil er ihn wohl in gewisser Weise verstehen konnte, war dadurch groß, größer, als ihm lieb war. Vielleicht sollte er mit seinem Meister reden, was sie dagegen unternehmen könnten.

„Warum seid Ihr hier?", fragte er mit einem lauernden Unterton in der Stimme. Schon immer war er bemüht gewesen, Curumo wissen zu lassen, dass er nichts von ihm hielt. Ja, man sagte ihm Arroganz nach, aber es störte ihn nicht, denn er wusste, dass er arrogant war und auch sein wollte.

„Ich bin hier, um zu lernen", war Curumos schlichte Antwort. „Jeder von Aules Schülern ist das. Aber wer sagt denn, dass wir nur von unserem Meister lernen können und nicht auch voneinander? So hoch man Feanáros Werke auch lobt, Ihr seid besser."

Feanáro … Ein Name, den Mayaronez einfach nicht hören konnte! Er hasste diesen Elb abgrundtief! War erst einmal die Zeit seines Meisters gekommen, so würde er wissen, wen er zuerst vernichten würde. Der Blick seiner ohnehin schon dunklen Augen wurde noch finsterer, ein geheimes Feuer flackerte in ihnen auf.

„Ich will, dass ich in meiner Arbeit nicht gestört werde", sagte er missgelaunt. „Ihr wisst das."

Curumo verneigte sich höflich. „Wenn Ihr das wünscht. Dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn Ihr zumindest dieses Mal meine Anwesenheit erlaubt."

Mayaronez schnaubte. „Einmal", räumte er missbilligend ein und arbeitete ungeachtet des anderen Maia schweigend weiter. Er konzentrierte sich voll auf sein Werk und versuchte Curumo auszublenden. Stattdessen dachte er an das, was die nahe Zukunft bringen mochte und was die jüngere Vergangenheit bereits gebracht hatte.

Mêlekorez' Pläne reiften und gediehen, er war von seinem Meister eingeweiht. Seine Gefangenschaft mochte vorbei sein und er gab sich alle Mühe, das Vertrauen aller zu gewinnen. Er hatte großen Erfolg damit erzielt, auch wenn Feanáro und seine Familie ihm noch immer und stets mehr misstraute – einer der Gründe, warum Mayaronez Finwes Haus so sehr hasste. Die Lügen, die sein Meister heimlich in die Ohren aller träufelte, blühten allerdings prächtig. Die Häuser der Eldar waren zerstritten, sie misstrauten einander. Waffen und Rüstungen wurden geschmiedet und jeder dachte, er wäre im Vorteil.

Allmählich, und auf dieses Werk seines Meisters war Mayaronez besonders stolz, richtete sich dieses Misstrauen auch gegen die Valar. Nicht mehr lange und ihre Regentschaft würde ein Ende finden. Dann würde Mêlekorez sein Königreich Arda regieren können und Mayaronez stünde an seiner Seite. Es fühlte sich gut an, auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen.

Er erinnerte sich des Beginns, als er noch treu zu Aule gestanden hatte. Doch schon da hatte Mêlekorez auch in Almaren seine Spione besessen und sie hatten die Kunde von Mêlekorez' wachsender und unbezwingbarer Macht an willige Ohren getragen, auch an die Mayaronez'.

Anfangs war er verwirrt gewesen, hatte nicht verstehen wollen, was diese Worte ihm zuflüsterten. Es wäre Verrat gewesen, das wusste er schon damals, und anfangs hatte er sich in seiner Naivität dagegen gesträubt zu tun, was diese Worte ihm rieten: sich gegen die Valar stellen. Ja, er war naiv gewesen, naiv und dumm. Doch diese Worte hatten ihm auch gesagt, welch große Reichtümer ihn erwarteten, ihn, einen der Größten unter den Maiar wie auch Mêlekorez der Größte unter den Valar, überhaupt unter allen Ayanûz war.

Diese Worte hatten ihm all das versprochen, was er sich ersehnte: Freiheit, alles zu tun und zu bekommen, wonach es ihm verlangte. Dunkle Tage würden auf sie zukommen, hatten diese Worte prophezeit, doch für die, welche auf der rechten Seite standen, würden diese dunklen Tage die größten Siege bringen.

Es war ihm schnell deutlich geworden, welches die rechte Seite war.

„Melkor scheint sich tatsächlich von seinen sündenhaften Wegen abgewandt zu haben", unterbrach Curumo seine Gedankengänge.

Mayaronez lächelte stumm in sich hinein, ohne sich dem anderen zuzuwenden. „Das scheint so", sagte er nur, während er weiter unbeirrt an seinem neuesten Werk arbeitete. Eine Waffe der Macht würde es werden, fähig die Erde aufzubrechen, wenn ihr Besitzer dies wünschte. Und er würde es wünschen, das wusste Mayaronez. Und alle Welt würde ihn fürchten, ihn und seine Macht und die Macht seines Dieners, die ihm von Mêlekorez verliehen worden war.

Ja, Macht. Das war es, was er über alle Maßen hinaus begehrte. Und Macht würde er bekommen, viel mehr als ohnehin schon. Bereits jetzt hatte Mêlekorez ihm im Geheimen viele Dinge gelehrt und er hatte ihm noch so viel mehr versprochen. Sein Meister war der Herr dieser Welt, seines Königreichs Arda, und er, Mayaronez, war seine rechte Hand. Mêlekorez wusste eben Qualität zu schätzen. Er würde ihn niemals mehr abweisen und nicht mehr von seiner Seite lassen, jetzt, wo er sich so unentbehrlich gemacht hatte.

„Dennoch …", setzte Curumo fort, während Mayaronez erneut auf das Metall einschlug und es in seine Form brachte. „So ganz vertraue ich Melkor immer noch nicht. Seine Reue scheint zu … tief zu sein, zu komplett. Wie ich ihn schon bei der Ainulindale kennenlernte, gibt er doch nicht so schnell auf. Oder?"

„Wer weiß", sagte Mayaronez ausweichend. Allmählich erkannte man die Form, die sein Schmiedewerk später annehmen sollte.

Curumo schien mit einem Male nicht mehr ganz so aufgeschlossen zu sein. „Er wird doch nicht etwas planen?", fragte er. Ob es eine rhetorische Frage war oder nicht, konnte Mayaronez nicht beurteilen. „Aber vielleicht wisst Ihr etwas … Gerüchte besagten, dass man Euch in letzter Zeit häufiger mit Melkor zusammen sah, wie ihr miteinander redetet. Was sagte er zu Euch?"

Mayaronez warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ist es uns nun auch noch verboten worden frei mit wem auch immer zu sprechen, wie wir es wollen?", konterte er herausfordernd. „Das geht Euch nichts an."

Curumo schnaubte. „Auch Ihr habt Euch verändert, seit Melkor hier in Aman ist, finde ich", sagte er. „Ihr wart schon immer arrogant, hieltet Euch für etwas Besseres. Doch nie ward Ihr so aufmüpfig wie jetzt."

„So? Bin ich das?" Mayaronez lächelte schief, während er mit einer Zange das Metall verzog und es dann wieder mit einem Stoben der Funken in die heiße Esse legte. „Aber vielleicht seid Ihr das ja auch in gewisser Weise, denkt darüber nach. Denn noch immer bewundert Ihr meine Werke und wollte ebensolches erschaffen können. Niemals werdet Ihr dieses Wissen allein durch bloße Beobachtung erlangen können."

„Aber Ihr werdet es mir geben?"

„Nein. Nicht einfach so und erst recht nicht jetzt."

Curumo schwieg, vielleicht zu verblüfft über diese offene Zurückweisung.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr von dem dunklen Weg, den Mayaronez seit Almaren beschritt. Noch wusste niemand von seinen Geheimnissen, davon, dass er sich schon lange von den Valar abgewandt hatte und dem wahren König Ardas folgte. Aber bald war seine Zeit gekommen, bald würde alles zu seiner Vollendung kommen. Soeben war Melkor zu Finwes und Feanáros Heim in der Verbannung unterwegs, um zu erlangen, was er begehrte, und um großes Leid unter den Noldor zu säen. Gerade jetzt zur Zeit des Festes. Welch finstere und boshafte Tat es doch war! Für Mayaronez eine berechtigte.

Ja, vielleicht war es das, was er geworden war: böse. Doch was war schon böse? Eine reine Ansichtsfrage! Sein Schicksal war nun unabwendbar mit dem Mêlekorez' verbunden, nichts konnte dies mehr lösen. Und er wollte es so und nicht anders. Er würde seine Ziele erreichen und er würde alles dafür tun. Und wenn er alles vernichten musste dafür. Leid, Kummer, Schrecken, die Waffen seines Erfolges würden sie werden.

„Ihr wisst etwas", stellte Curumo mit einem Male fest. „Ihr wollt es nur nicht sagen."

Mayaronez lächelte unergründlich. „Vielleicht."

„Was ist es?", verlangte sein Gegenüber nun zu wissen. „Etwas geht hier vor sich. Unruhe kommt unter den Eldar auf, viele von ihnen murren gegen unsere Herren. Melkors Bekehrung ist fast noch verdächtiger als das, was unter den Eldar gesprochen wird. Was ist es? Sagt es mir!"

Die Arbeit war so gut wie fertig. Er nahm den rohen Hammerkopf und legte ihn in Wasser, um das Metall abzukühlen. Bald war es soweit. Er konnte seine Arbeit auch an anderer Stelle beenden, für den Moment reichte es. Dann wandte er sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln Curumo zu.

„Ja, ich weiß etwas, und ich weiß, dass es bald geschehen wird", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass sich alles ändern wird. Für Euch, für mich, für uns alle."

Mit misstrauischem Blick trat Curumo auf ihn zu. „Was ist es?", zischte er.

„Euer Ende."

Ah, wie er die Dramatik liebte! Mêlekorez bezeichnete ihn gern scherzhaft als Schauspieler und er hatte wohl Recht damit. Mayaronez jedenfalls weidete sich an dem tiefen Unglauben, der sich auf Curumos Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Mêlekorez wird siegen und ich werde an seiner Seite stehen", prophezeite Mayaronez. „Eines Tages, das verspreche ich Euch, werdet Ihr es verstehen, denn Ihr werdet Ähnliches empfinden. Ihr werdet schon sehen. Macht ist etwas Wundervolles und auch Euch wird es danach sehnen. Doch nun entschuldigt mich bitte."

Noch immer das boshafte Lächeln auf den Lippen tragend nahm er den unbearbeiteten Hammerkopf an sich und ging an Curumo vorbei. Mittlerweile war ein Tumult draußen auf den Gängen der Schmieden zu vermerken und jemand platzte ungefragt in Mayaronez' Arbeitsstelle hinein. „Melkor beging Verrat!", rief er aus. „Gemeinsam mit der Spinne Ungolianth vernichtete er die Zwei Bäume!"

Mayaronez lachte triumphierend. Seine Zeit war gekommen. Und erst jetzt verstand Curumo wirklich.

„Ihr habt zusammen mit Melkor all dies geplant!", rief er aus.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich bin Euer Feind." Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand Mayaronez in einer Wolke der Finsternis und wurde nie wieder in Aman gesehen.


End file.
